Problem: $h(x) = \begin{cases} 8+6x &, & x<-7 \\\\ \dfrac{10}{x+4} &, & -7\leq x<-5\\\\ 4x-3 &, & x \geq -5\end{cases}$ $h(-5)=$
The strategy First, we should find the appropriate assignment rule out of the three, by checking which case applies for $x={-5}$. Finding the appropriate assignment rule Since ${-5}\geq -5$, we should use the third assignment rule $4x-3$. The answer $h({-5})=4\cdot({-5})-3=-23$ In conclusion, $h(-5)=-23$.